herofandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Ikari
Gai Ikari (伊狩 鎧 Ikari Gai) is one of the main characters of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and part of the sixth ranger in series as Gokai Silver (ゴーカイシルバー ''Gōkai Shirubā).''Although he always serve as comic relief character, Gai is very useful asset in Gokaigers team and he finally join the team to find another adventure at the space along with them in final episode. History He was originally denied by Captain Marvelous to be a part of the crew as he didn't think Gai brought something unique to his crew nor did he feel that Gai knew what it meant to be an enemy of the Zangyack empire. His enthusiasm and bravery allowed Gai to join the Gokaigers with the vow to use his powers to destroy the Zangyack Empire for good. Upon joining the Gokaigers, his bounty is initially established at Z=100,000, later raised to Z=300,000 due to his role in the death of Warz Gill.Gai also has a strange power to use his imagination to influence the Ranger Keys, fusing them to create variant keys such as the Go-on Wings Key, the Gokai Christmas (ゴーカイクリスマス Gōkai Kurisumasu) Key with the Gokai Red and Gokai Green Keys, and the Gold Anchor Key with all fifteen sixth hero Ranger Keys. Through the Gold Anchor Key, Gokai Silver can transform into the armored Gold Mode (ゴールドモード Gōrudo Mōdo), increasing his offensive capacity and defense, though the cumbersome armor slows him down considerably.As such, he mostly uses Gold Mode only for finishing off the Action Commanders. It does not take long for Gai to prove himself a valuable asset to the team, as not only he is a cook as good as Don and a fighter with skills at par with that of Joe's, but as a Super Sentai fan himself, he has a vast knowledge about the previous teams that his shipmates lack. One advantage of his knowledge is his ability to differentiate Shiro Akebono from Daigoro Oume (as both characters are played by Kenji Ohba) just by their scents (as, according to him, Oume smells like anpan, while Akebono smells of the Savanna). As a Super Sentai fan, he has great respect for any past Super Sentai members, to the point of going hysterical when he meets any of them and asking for their autographs. Although he respects those heroes who came before him, he would not hesitate to talk back at any of them if that means defending what he thinks is right, as well as standing up for his team. After the death of Akudos Gill and the dissolution of Zangyack Empire, Gai says his goodbye to his friends on Earth and he sets on his journey with the Gokaigers to the homeworld of Zangyack. Gai is considered both the 200th Super Sentai warrior and the 16th sixth hero of a Super Sentai team. Biography Gai is an Earthling teenager and a self-professed Super Sentai fanboy. After he saved a little girl from getting hit by a car he was granted the Gokai Cellular by the spirits of the three 6th Rangers DragonRanger, TimeFire, and AbareKiller, all of whom possessed dinosaur themed mecha and were initially antagonistic to their respective teams. After he was given his powers Gai recognized how similar his ranger form was to the Gokaigers and went searching for them, hoping to join their team. During this time he attempted to unlock the Greater Power's of the Abarangers, Zyurangers and Timerangers. However, short of transforming himself into Gokai Silver, he couldn't truly unleash the Greater Powers, mainly because the GokaiSilver Key was the only key he had on him. After the Gokaigers defeated Ackdos Gill. They stopped by to eat curries at Safari New Snack, the revamped Safari Snack. The teachers and the students thanked the Gokaigers for saving Japan, but they weren't interested in saving the Earth except Gai. Gai has decided to be with the space pirate crews and leave Earth. He only wants to travel to space with the Gokaigers to look for treasures and reside with them. Gallery 1318113399296.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-12h29m43s79.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-12h30m19s184.jpg 1318114244837.jpg 1318114249879.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-13h16m12s160.jpg 1318114304184.jpg 20111010182054629.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-13h14m54s147.jpg 1318114276247.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-10-13h15m27s219.jpg 1326581404834.jpg 1326581412259.jpg GokaiSilver.jpg 199 Hero Great Battle - Gokai Silver.png 201106121640521b1.jpg Gokaisilver.png 20110612164051da7.jpg The Gokaiger's newest member.jpg 1309646347060.jpg Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pirates Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Self-Aware Category:Selfless Category:Comic Relief Category:Determinators Category:Adventurers Category:Pure Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Revived Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Superheroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:Elementals Category:Monster Slayers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Hope Bringer Category:One-Man Army Category:Outright Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Alter-Ego Category:Merciful Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Paragon Category:Strategists